Talk:Conserve TP
I "manually parsed" and after a while it seems that "Conserve TP" did kick in twice in my last 28 WS. Instead of giving me 17-18 TP it gave 30 TP both times. I don't have time for further testing, but my "manual parse" is here, if it is good for anything. TP: 17 34 51 54 (got hit) 72 89 106 WS -> 17 20 (got hit) 37 54 72 89 106 WS -> 30 64 (DA) 67 (got hit) 84 0 (feather tickle) 2 (got hit) 20 22 (got hit) 57 (DA) 74 92 109 WS -> 17 34 51 86 (DA) 103 WS -> 17 34 51 72 89 106 WS -> 17 34 37 (got hit) 54 --- meditated, cured, etc. --- restart 84 (start) 102 WS -> 17 20 (got hit) 37 72 (DA) 106 (DA) WS -> 17 34 51 69 86 103 WS -> 17 34 51 69 86 103 WS -> 17 20 (got hit) 37 40 (got hit) 57 74 92 94 (got hit) 112 WS -> 17 34 51 69 --- meditated, cured, etc. -- restart 134 (start) WS -> 17 34 37 (got hit) 54 72 89 106 Ws -> 17 34 51 stole TP -> 0 17 20 (got hit) 37 54 72 89 106 WS -> 18 36 53 70 88 90 (got hit) 108 WS -> 18 53 (DA) 70 88 90 (got hit) 125 WS -> 17 34 69 (DA) 86 103 WS -> 17 20 (got hit) 37 72 (DA) 0 (tp stolen) 17 34 51 69 86 89 (got hit) 92 (got hit) 109 WS -> 17 34 51 69 86 103 WS --> 17 34 51 69 0 (tp stolen) 17 34 51 69 86 106 (hit + got hit) WS -> 17 34 51 69 86 106 WS -> 31 34 (got hit) 54 72 89 106 WS -> 17 20 (got hit) 37 40 (got hit) 43 (got hit) 60 77 94 112 WS -> 17 34 51 69 86 103 WS -> 17 34 51 86 (DA) 0 (feather tickle) 17 34 51 69 --- MEDITATED CURED ETC ----- 29 46 63 81 98 115 WS -> 17 20 (got hit) 22 (got hit) 40 57 74 92 109 WS -> 17 34 51 69 86 103 WS -> 17 20 (got hit) 37 54 72 89 106 WS -> 17 34 51 69 72 (got hit) 89 92 (got hit) 109 WS -> 17 Imoq Well, hallelujah, it does do somethin'! Still...saving a little TP only 5% of the time doesn't seem game-breaking. Not being a heavy DD I dunno what kinda you give up for Conserve TP. As a DNC< I know I won't give up any Waltz Potency, it's mastly just trading Enmity- for a 5% TP Conserve chance. If it works on Waltzes. >.> --Vyenpakakapaka 23:30, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Moved from article *From my testing, the effect does kick in in effect with Sekkanoki (would assume it would work the same with Meikyo Shisui, but have not tested such yet) and it seems to work like "Conserve MP" in that with my testing with Sekkanoki once in awhile instead of using 100 tp my ws would only cost 80 tp, so I would go from 200 tp to 120 after a ws. From my testing it always seems to be exactly 20 tp saved. - Dgsoil Nope, sorry, does not kick in reliably with Sekkanoki. Seems to be random, like other Conserve traits. Aphugel 03:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sekkanoki however does not prevent the TP gained from your weaponskill as Meikyo Shisui does; My suggestion would be to use Meditate until it fully procurs, then engage a mob outside of melee range and attempt to obtain the "XXXX is too far away" message. This will insure no extra TP from a successful attack is mistakenly factored. - Mirvana *Assuming a level 75 Samurai were to attempt this test without Conserve TP, this would net between 115-117% depending on level of Store TP. This suggests a 3-5% cost conservation which would indicate a similar mechanic to Conserve MP. For Dancers this would be approximately 1-3% TP saved per ability if it is confirmed if this mechanic applies to dances. - Mirvana That's actually quite interesting and informative, but does it make sense on equipment that isn't already good for using weaponskills? Many of DNC's abilities are only affected by a few pieces of equipment (mostly relic and af), so using Conserve TP gear in slots that don't already enhance the Waltz or Samba sounds ideal. There's also the question of whether the actual amount of Conserve TP affects the amount of TP returned or if it is determined entirely by the user's level of Store TP. I suppose this would be analogous to Conserve MP gear typically featuring a trade-off between potency and MP conservation. If anything, it seems like this trait would be ideal for DNC in the same way that Conserve MP is most easily used with support magic, assuming the effect does process on dances. --Eremes 01:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) LMAO, I did this and got banned for 3 days for "defacing" the WS..... just for deleting noob waffle. Take care! Aphugel 19:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Waffle? Tahngarthortalk- 19:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Conserve TP for Wyvern Since the Wyvern has thus far received the same job traits as the Dragoon, has anyone noticed if the Wyvern has the Conserve TP also? Mizuharu 19:06, July 3, 2010 (CST) Not really "conserving" TP it's more like bonus after weaponskill The job trait on Ranger has a very high proc rate 30%+, and I've seen anywhere from 1 store tp on a missed ws to 37 from a hit which is +20 tp. The amount given can be anywhere inbetween, it is not a set amount.--Strikereleven 11:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :There is no visible difference in effect to it cutting 20 TP off the cost of a WS to adding 20 bonus TP. The description says cuts down TP cost so that's how it operates. Tahngarthortalk- 02:32, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Tiers Given SE's statement about the new traits increasing in mastery in stages, and DRG learning this trait long before anyone else, it very likely has more than one tier. If someone could do some studying as to DRG's proc rate at 85+ vs the other jobs' proc rates, it will help us verify this. Tahngarthortalk- 10:19, November 10, 2010 (UTC)